A Good Mama
by Dr.Dixon
Summary: Beth and Daryl never expected this. No they aren't ready for this. Something that puts them in danger, but Beth loves it all the same because it is theirs. Bethyl COMPLETE
1. Prologue:Conception

**Author's Note:** Hello~ trust me guys I am going to finish _Clear Skies_ but right now I'm drawing blanks. Plus I really wanna do this story! This is just the prologue to introduce you into the story, and the idea. This is a T rated story! I don't feel comfortable writing a M rated story.

~LiteralArts~

Prologue chapter: Conception

This was one of those nights, a night he shared with her. It wasn't romantic, but it was sweet and slow. Like he always was with her, gentle and loving. Yet at the same time there was no love from his side, there was just human need. She clung to him and let out soft whines, and he just kept going ignoring the sounds she made. It was a night like this that she didn't want to end. After he was done he got up and dressed, leaving her in the room alone. Alone like she always felt, like he was never there. She did love him though with everything she had, she loved him. He told her before it happened that he was going to bed afterwards, that he was just here out of human need, and want. It hurt her feelings but she let it go and let it happen. This was the fifth time they had done this, she always ended up the same way. Alone.


	2. Month One

**Author's note: **Welcome to chapter- Month One! All I have to say is be prepared~ Also I need help deciding the gender of the baby.

~LiteralArts~

* * *

Beth sat in the small tub of luke warm water counting the days. Days she had missed since her last period, counted them over and over. She leaned back against the tub and sighed "It could just be stress, yeah its just stress." Beth sighed and lifted her leg up. There were smalls bruises and cuts up and down her legs. Most from the thorns of the plants they ran through just to get here. Where is here even? Beth leaned her head forward and layed her head upon her knees. "Its not home...nowhere can be home in this world. Not anymore at least." She felt the cold air crawl up her still wet back and made her shiver. Beth felt warm tears slide down her cheeks and felt a small sob escape her lips. She looked up to the ceiling "I wish I could be with you daddy. I wish I could feel your arms around me. I miss you daddy." She got up slowly and stepped out of the water. "I'm sorry daddy, but I don't think I'm just missing my period here." Beth grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. It was an old towel, one they had found that had blood stained upon it. It was strewn on the floor crossed from bodies, Beth tried her best to was it out but it couldn't be removed. She shuddered at the thought of the blood but chose to ignore it.

Beth dried herself off slowly and grabbed the "new" clothes she had gotten from a department store they had visited. She had a black bra with pink lace, and new pair of jean shorts, a man's button up shirt with long sleeves, and a pair of green boy short underwear. As she dressed Beth noticed a knife on the counter, she didn't remember putting it there but these days sometimes she forgot where she out her socks even. She ran the hairbrush through her hair and pulled it up in a messy bun. She didn't care how she looked, it didn't matter Daryl never paid attention to her look. Why should she put effort into something that won't be noticed? It didn't matter to him, so it didn't matter to her. She grabbed the knife and walked out of the bathroom "Daryl?" she heard a grunt come from the room Daryl had picked the night they arrived in the small town. His door was open enough to where Beth could see his legs, those legs hidden under the material that need not to be there. She blushed and pushed open his door a little "I just wanted to say something." Daryl sat up and looked at her "Alright. Shoot."

Beth blushed a little "Well I just thought that we..should probably move on soon.." Daryl layed back down and stared at the ceiling "Do you think Carol is okay?" She looked down and stepped back a little "I don't know Daryl.." He rolled over with his back to her "You think she's dead don't you?" Beth frowned "No Daryl that's not it! I hope she's alive but I don't know what to think about anyone anymore!" Daryl's shoulder tensed and he was silent for a little "What are you getting at?" She walked over slowly and sighed "Daryl..I don't know how to say this, but I uhm..I missed my period. I haven't gotten it yet.." He rolled over "So? What does that have to with the price of eggs in China?" Beth rubbed her arm "Daryl...I think..I might be pregnant.." At that moment her heart felt it might beat out of the restrictions of her chest, his face became pale which worried her. "P-Pregnant? What..what do you mean?" He looked at the pillow beside him. She squeezed her arm "Daryl. You know what I mean! A baby! You and I!" Daryl sat up slowly and looked past her "Why would you do this to us? You have to fix this. We can't be on the run with a baby. You couldn't even run well with the belly..." Those first words stung like salt in a fresh wound and they hurt. Beth's eyes welled with tears and she stepped back "H-How could you! I didn't just do this! You made the choice too you know!" He looked at her, first up and then down "You should wear better clothes." She glared and stormed out of the room, out of the house. She was going to leave and be by herself just her and the baby, Daryl didn't have to be there and he certainly didn't seem to want to be. "He could care so well for Judith and pregnant Lori but for the fact that its me, nope I get the crap end of the deal!" Beth jumped when she felt a hand grasp her tightly "What the hell do you think you're doing? Huh? You can't just go storming out of places by yourself!" Daryl had a very firm almost bruising grip on her wrist. She sobbed "What does it matter to you? I'm pregnant and all you can think about is Carol! All you want to do is get rid of the baby, is it because you don't want Carol knowing I'm your dirty little secret! You don't want her seeing a baby that's yours but is not from her!"

Daryl stared at her shocked "No! I just don't want that damn thing getting us killed! Or killing you in labor! I don't want to lose you." Beth tried to pull her wrist away "Please just let go! I just want to go with the baby and we'll be out of your life forever." He shook his head and sighed "No Beth, I'm not letting go of you. Lets just keep moving. We need to move on from here. It'll probably be soon when the walkers get here." She looked at him and wiped her eyes with her free hand "Just let go of my wrist.." He loosened his grip and held out her pack "You forgot your pack.." Beth snatched it away from him and slid it over her shoulder "...Thanks..I guess." Daryl put his pack over his shoulders and rubbed his neck "Mhm." She walked away from him slowly in the direction of the high way. For a moment he stood there, just watching her. Things he had never noticed about her stood out, the way the sun made her blonde locks shine. The way she moved her body when she walked, her long legs in those shorts. His cheeks felt warm as he noticed her could see her black bra through the white shirt, he even noticed a small hint of green showing itself out of the top of the shorts. So Beth liked green huh? He grinned to himself and followed Beth. Even though they had just fought this girl in front of him was something else. She was the soon to be mother of his child, and it worried him. A baby was not something that this world needed.

**So the start of month one! I hope you enjoy it! Also please I cannot decide the gender! C: **


	3. Month Two

**Author's note: **Hello guys! Month two, this is the offical test chapter.

~LiteralArts~

That little pink plus, sent joy throughout her. Beth held it close to her heart and smiled. It was true, she was right, she was going to be a mother. Even if Daryl wasn't exactly happy about it she knew he wouldn't let her get hurt. Even if at the moment he wasn't happy about this baby on the way. Beth slide the small test into her bag and ran to the door where Daryl stood waiting on her.

"Find anything good that we need?" Daryl stepped out of the store's entrance. Beth nodded and smiled "Yes I sure did!" she opened the supply pack top reveale vitamins, first aid kits, and some bottles of water. He nodded and grabbed his cross bow "Beth stay close to me I see one." Beth hid behind him looking behind to make sure she wouldn't be attacked. Daryl lined up his shot and killed the walker with an arrow sent through the skull. She looked at Daryl and smiled, she would tell him later.

Daryl walked over to the walker's body and oulled out the arrow. Beth followed him slowly with a small smile spread across her lips, he may not be as happy as her but soon he would just get used to it. He looked back at her and raised his eyebrows about to say something. She shook her head indicating that it was nothing that needed to be said. Daryl walked over to the small car they had aquired on the road, it was an old tarus that still ran pretty good and fit the supplies they needed to carry. Beth loved the car its seats were comfy and helped her with her back pain. It was the start of comfort.

As they drove Daryl casually slid his hand up her leg, making her shiver. Beth sighed and pushed his hand away "Look Daryl didn't I already tell you not to touch me like that? I mean you ain't happy that I'm pregnant, so why are you touching me? Carol wouldn't like that." Daryl glared at her "Just shut up. Honestly." She rolled her eyes and leaned against the window "You made the choice too you know. You shouldn't have started something like this. I'm not complelty to blame. Grow up and take responsibility." He stopped the car "You think you can tell me to grow up? I'm older than you and hell more responsible." Beth looked at him "Oh is that so? Then how am I pregnant if you're responsible?" Daryl grumbled and put the car back into drive "Shut up, just shut the hell up!" She flinched a little at his words.

Beth rubbed her stomach and sang an old lullaby to her stomach. She felt that nervous butterfly feeling as she sang. They only had seven more months until the baby was born and she didn't know if Daryl was going to change and warm up to the idea of his own baby.

_Hush little baby _

_Don't say a word_

_Mamas gonna buy you a mocking bird_

Daryl groaned in his sleep "Beth, be quite please." Beth frowned and scoot closer to him "Daryl I know I said not to touch me but will you hold me? Please I'm cold." He pulled the blankets up and sighed "M'here." She smiled and scooted close to him, she was happy that he was going to hold her. Daryl wrapped his arms around and for the first time since they've been on the run, he held her. Close to himself, tight and protective. Beth burried her face into his chest, sure he smiled like blood and sweat but it didn't matter because at that one moment Daryl held her at night.

The sun shining in her eyes cause Beth to wake. Daryl was going through her bag with a look of annoyance on his face. "Daryl! What are you doing?" She reached for her bag buthe just pulled it away. "You really are pregnant huh?" He shook his head "You know Beth I knew I was doing something wrong, I knew it yeah. But you know whats really annoying is how you're trying to make me the bad guy here. Like its all my fault." Beth's jaw dropped "Are you kidding me! You think you can turn this around to where I'm the bad guy? No thats not how it works Dixon! You started it now be a man and see it through!" She got up and pulled her bag away from him "You have no right to go through my belongings anyways...you don't care so whats it matter what I have." Beth walked to the bathroom and shut the door softly, she knew better than to slam it.

For the first time since she missed her period she felt pregnant, and it was a happy feeling. She looked up and smiled "Daddy..you're going to be a grandpa!" Beth sat on the tub and rubbed her stomach, even though she and Daryl kept fighting she knew that no matter how much they fought she would always be happy. This baby was the ultimate joy of her life, even though she was worried about the walkers it didn't matter. This baby was her's and she would protect it ultimatly.

**So Daryl and Beth are still fighitng over the fact that she's pregnant. Beth is finding even though its stressful the baby makes her happy no matter what. She hasn't hit the mood swings yet!**


	4. Month Three

**Author's note: **Month three is here! Time for mood swings and other aspects. Late sickness and much more~

~LiteralArts~

* * *

Beth leaned her back against the wall and wiped her mouth "God this is awful. I hate this sick feeling." She sighed softly and rested her hands on her ever growing stomach. The fact that they lived in a world filled with the dead and no hospitals in working order, Beth would never know the gender until the baby was born. It was exciting, and at the same time nerve wracking.

Daryl walked into the bathroom "Beth, come on we're leaving." He looked at her and sighed "Still getting sick?" Beth nodded and stood up "Yeah, its the worst." She grabbed her pack and put it on. Daryl just laughed quietly and walked out "Come on." Beth smiled a little, it had be a while since she had heard if laugh if ever. Either way she enjoyed that today he wasn't moody with her. "Daryl..we need to think of names! We have six more months until our baby is here!" She smiled more and caught up to him. Daryl just rubbed his neck "Eh to early to be thinking of names Beth..." He sighed and looked down. Beth frowned and sped up a little.

"Daryl...theres a person! A real living person!" She pointed happily and began running. Daryl sighed and ran after her "Beth stop! Stop! We don't know if it's really an actual person!" Beth shook her head and kept running. "No Daryl he's alive! He has a pack and a gun!" Daryl stopped, did she just say he? Beth cleared her throat "Excuse me?" He turned around and smiled sweetly.

"Well hello there sweetheart. I'm Alexander, you can just call me Alex." He blushed a little and looked Beth up and down. Daryl raised an eyebrow and walked over to her "Beth didn't you learn nothing from the prison? Don't trust strangers!" Beth blushed a little "Shh Daryl quite let Alex talk." Alex laughed "Are you guys in need of a home?" She nodded "We are in fact...and I..well I'm expecting." He smiled "Oh really? Where is the father?" Beth looked down and glanced at Daryl "He's not here, he died on the road." Daryl looked taken a back "B-Beth.." Alex looked between them and smiled "Let me lead you to our camp."

Daryl stared at Beth and grabbed her by the wrist "What the hell was that?" Beth pulled her wrist away "Whats it matter to you? You don't want the baby. You just want to see Carol." He twitched a little "Stop bringing Carol up!" She looked at him "It's okay for you to bring her up to me, yet I mention her and its hell." He gripped his pack "Who the hell do you think you are?" Beth looked at him "Obviously nothing to you!" She stormed off to her tent almost sobbing. Daryl threw his hands up in defeat "Damn it great here we go again."

Alex walked into Daryl's room "Dinner is ready. We're having mashed potatoes and steak." Daryl looked at him and sighed "Beth doesn't really like meat that much. But hell now she'd probably eat anything." Alex sat down on the small wooden chair and looked at Daryl "What can you tell me about her? I mean she's really pretty and her baby daddy obviously died on the road so I mean someone should step in." Daryl glared at him and crossed his arms "You think Beth is going to want someone like you? A general whiney ass." Alex laughed "I get that you must feel protective over her since being on the road but listen to me she's a grown woman and she needs a good man." Daryl felt rage boil inside him. This little prick wanted Beth, HIS Beth. She was no one else's but his, even if he refused to show it. Even if he brought Carol up all the time, it wasn't because he was in love with her. No it was because he felt strongly for her, maybe it was just the fact that before Beth she was his first flame.

* * *

**Alrighty month three. Some new original characters making Daryl jealous. Hahaha! I'm going to do little mini stories once I finish this of what happens in between cause it jumps a lot. **


	5. Just something quick

Hi guys, I just wanna say a few things about this story. Please note I in no way ship Caryl! I hate the pairing but listen I'm just trying to set up the story. Thats the only reason I'm even including Carol! Alex is just in there to make Daryl realize that he really does love Beth, thats the only reason he is in there. Also I know I have a bad habbit of jumping around in this and messing up my own settings. I always read through again but I don't always catch everything. So please bear with my mistakes and Carol in this story.


	6. Month Four

**Author's note:** Here we are month five. This chapter will center around Daryl realizing that he loves Beth. Though Alex is in his way xD

~LiteralArts~ ~ ~

* * *

Daryl watched Beth as he noticed Alex seemed to be getting closer to her. He didn't like it, even if it was his fault for driving her away. His heart was cracking as slowly as their relationship strengthened. He couldn't take it anymore, that was his Beth and his unborn child. It was his duty to protect both of them and love them both. He got up and walked over to where Beth and Alex stood, holding hands. His blood began to boil, his chest tightened. This boy was in for it.

"The hell you think you're doin' boy?" Daryl raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms "You oughta not get to close to her, we're leaving soon. We have a family of ours to find."

"I'm staying." Beth looked at him and shook her head. "But what does that matter to you?"

Alex tightened his grip on her hand "Listen to the girl, she's lost so much already. Why didn't you protect the father? She needs him."

Daryl glared "He's standing right in front of you. I'm the father of that baby and I will not have a pussy like you raise my child."He gently pulled Beth away from Alex "And this here pal, this is mine too."

Beth blushed a little "Daryl. You mean..you actually want the baby?" She felt a small smile cross her lips.

Daryl looked at her "I thought about it a lot since you told me Beth, and after seeing him trying to take you away from me. I realized it all. Beth Greene, I love you and I love our baby. I don't care that it isn't safe I'll protect our family with my life." He pulled her into a tight embrace.

Alex looked at them with a look of disgust "You mean he's the father? How old is he even? Like fifty?" He scoffed "I'm closer to your age than he is. Plus I didn't treat you like some lay."

Beth shook her head "It doesn't matter what he did before, I love him. He's protected me with his life. And he's not fifty. Hes forty. But hell whats it matter? I love him and he loves me." She smiled and hugged Daryl tighter. Nothing mattered to her right now, he finally said he loved her back. That's all she ever wanted and she was glad it didn't take him any longer.

Alex sighed and crossed his arms "Make sure you get some water, clothing, and food for the road. Protect her, love her with everything you have." He pointed to a small storage shed.

Daryl looked at Beth and kissed her forehead "I'll get the supplies. You stay out here." He let go of her and walked to the storage shed.

Beth looked at Alex and grabbed her arm "Thank you Alex, for understanding. I want you to know that what I did feel for you was real." She stepped to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

Alex wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her shoulder, this moment was his and he wanted to remember her scent forever. She smelled of flowers and sweet things that made him think of his mother. Her skin was soft and pale, something so sweet he would never feel this again. He let the warm tears fall and held her tighter, he never wanted to let her go. For the little time that she was his, it was Heaven and it was perfect.

Beth felt Alex tense up and she looked at him "Alex. Please don't be sad. Eventually we all part ways." She stepped back and smiled sweetly. "Maybe someday we'll meet again. You might even get to meet the baby."

Alex smiled and wiped his eyes "Yeah, that'd be nice. I hope someday I do get to see you again."

Daryl walked out of the shed and motioned to Beth "Come on Bethany! Lets get on the road." He put the pack on and smiled at her.

Beth waved at Alex and ran to Daryl as fast as she could. This moment, everything about it was perfect. It didn't matter that they were in a world shrouded by death, because they were together and that was all she could ask for. They would be a family, the three of them.

It felt like they had walked for hours, Beth's back and feet killed. They hurt so bad, and she needed to rest. She looked at Daryl and smiled, she would keep going even if her feet felt like they were going to fall off. As long as she was with Daryl she felt strong. Beth stopped as she noticed Daryl wasn't moving.

"Daryl?" She looked ahead of them and realized what was wrong. There was a herd of walkers heading their way. Beth's heart dropped into her stomach and squeezed her pack. He looked and her and motioned for them to head into the woods. Beth nodded and ran into the woods with Daryl following.

"I didn't notice them. How could I have missed that? A herd!" He grumbled and looked down "I put our family at risk. I'm so sorry Beth." Daryl looked back everything was still clear and quiet.

Beth stopped and felt woozy "Daryl I can't run anymore." she covered her mouth and ran to a bush. She sobbed softly as she puked, nothing but clear. She hadn't eaten for a while since they left and this wasn't exactly what they needed right now. He was right it was going to be hard on the run with her pregnant, but he promised to protect her.

Daryl walked over and rubbed her back "You okay Beth? Just let it all out. We'll stop and eat a little. You'll feel better, at least I hope so. I hope you can keep it down." He reached into the supply pack and grabbed a bottle of water. "Drink some water and sit down." Daryl lead her away from the bush and sat her down on the grass.

Beth drank the water slowly and wiped her mouth "Daryl..." She looked at him and layed back "I'm tired. My feet hurt and so does my back."

Daryl sat by her and opened a box of crackers "Maybe you can keep these down I hope. You need something at least a little bit of something. We'll stay for a little but we will have to move on. We gotta get away from that herd Beth." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Beth leaned against him and grabbed a pack of crackers and ate a few. They were her favorites saltines crackers, her mom always made her eat them when she was sick. So had her daddy, they made her drink tea and eat crackers. She snuggled against Daryl and yawned "Daryl...can we talk about names now?" She blushed and little as he kissed her forehead.

Daryl smiled and layed his head against her "Whatever you want Beth." He gripped her shoulder and blushed. This is what it felt like to be loved, and he enjoyed it. "For a boy...how about something like Merle, or Hershel? A girl something like Maggie or Amy?" Beth looked at him with curiosity. Oh right, Beth didn't know Amy she was before the Greene's farm. "Nevermind Amy, what about Ellie? Or Sarah?" He played with the curls in her hair, maybe their child would have Beth's beautiful perfect curls.

Beth smiled, Daryl wanted to name their child after her father. She knew he had much respect for her father, just like everyone else did. She loved the idea of naming their child after her father if it was a boy. He even suggested naming the child if it was a girl after her sister. He did have a heart after all and it belonged to her and only her. She closed her eyes and felt calm, everything was perfect at this moment.

* * *

**Daryl and Bethy are getting so close! He wants the baby too. I tried to write this differently hope it looks good! Enjoy~ and thanks to everyone for the reviews!**


	7. Month Five

**Author's Note:** **Month five! Bethy's tummy is getting bigger and Daryl is prepping to be a good daddy. I love this story and it seems you guys do too. Please keep up the reviews!**

Beth groaned and unbuttoned the first four buttons on the button up shirt. It was getting far too tight for her to feel comfortable to wear it anymore. She needed actual maternity clothing, things better than the damn button up shirt and a pair of bloody sweat pants. Beth had found them in a house they had stayed in. They were better than wearing the shorts at least and they were comfy as hell.

Beth layed down on the small couch of the house they were staying in. She smiled and rubbed her stomach, she was five months along and soon in four months they would meet their baby. Daryl sat on the floor in front of her and rested his head against her stomach. This girl had changed his gruff ways she made him feel like a softie when he was around her. Beth ran her fingers through his greasy hair and blushed. It was always so soft, even if it was greasy. She giggled as she picture their child, running around with Daryl hunting and killing walkers. Beth pictured their child with Daryl's brown hair, her blue eyes, and their will to survive. In her mind this baby was the answer, if everyone could keep going on as normally as possible maybe everything would end. Even if everyone had the virus in them, they just had to knife them in the head. Destroy the brain, maybe if they made somewhere safe the walkers outside would die off and life could be normal.

"Lost in your head?" Daryl kissed her stomach and smiled at her.

Beth blushed and nodded "Yeah I was just thinking about if society could ever be normal again." She smiled as he drew circles on her stomach.

"I doubt it, but maybe..your daddy was right. All we need is a little faith." He leaned his back against the table. Daryl was never much of a religious man, but for the sake of Beth he would agree.

Beth blushed more and sat up slowly, it was getting a little harder but she could manage it still. "Daryl Dixon, I love you." She leaned down and kissed him gently.

Daryl kissed her back and ran his fingers down her sides, making her shiver. "I love you too." He pulled her close to him and smiled. Never before had he felt so strange in his life, he felt owned by her.

Beth slide off the couch into his lap and smiled "Daryl. I really want a boy. I hope he's as sweet and caring as you."

Daryl wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her neck "I'm nothing special Beth." It was true how he felt about himself, he wasn't special he just made it this far because of his ability. Beth had made it this far because she was growing, she wasn't just some kid.

For a while they just sat like that, in silence just the two of them. Beth played with the buttons on her shirt and smiled. Never before had she felt so safe when she was in someone's arms, maybe it was because it was Daryl. He made a promise to protect her from day one, and in the beginning a lot of their life was Hell. They had survived it, even with Beth being pregnant. They were going to make it, where ever it was. She snuggled into Daryl and smiled more, this was her man and she would make it known.

Daryl straightened up a little "Beth..we gotta get ready and go. I hear them. They're still fair but I can hear them."

Beth got up slowly and nodded "Okay." She hurried to the bedroom and packed up their belongings and supplies. Her heart was racing, she knew this place wouldn't be safe for long. She knew the herd was still coming, they were still running.

Daryl grabbed his pack from her and walked outside. Beth followed him as they began their journey again. She grabbed his hand and looked away unsure of how he would react. Beth blushed as he squeezed her hand and smiled at her. Daryl swung their hands and looked back, for the first time in a while since the prison. He told himself to never look back, but he missed everyone. Beth squeezed his hand pulling him from his thoughts and pointed at a car. Daryl squinted his eyes and noticed a 2000 Ford Explorer driving down the road. Beth looked at him and smiled "Daryl...look." He looked and felt his heart race inside the vehicle was Rick, Carl, and Carol. They must be on a run for where ever it is they're staying. Beth let go of his hand and waved her arms "Rick! Carl! Carol!" She felt tears come to her eyes.

The Explorer pulled up beside them and shut off. First out was Carol, then Rick, and then Carl. Carol smiled at them, while Rick pulled them both into an embrace.

"God I thought you were both goners." Rick looked between them with an expression of relief "We've been looking for you for so long."

"Rick never gave up. He never quit believing you were alive." Carol smiled more and put her hand on Rick's shoulder.

Carl ran to Beth and hugged her "Beth!" He looked up at her and then back down "Beth are you getting fat?"

Beth blushed and looked shocked "F-Fat?" She frowned and looked down at her stomach.

Daryl rubbed his neck "Actually Carl that isn't really fat. You see Beth is pregnant." He motioned at her stomach.

Rick looked at Beth "How far are you?" He looked at Carol and back at Daryl.

Daryl counted on his fingers "Five months. About or less. I lost track." He shrugged and blushed a little.

Beth nodded "Five months is about correct." She adjusted her pack and smiled.

Carl looked at her "Well..who happens to be the father?" He half pouted at the thought of someone stealing Beth.

Rick put his hand on Carl's head and smiled "Son its pretty obvious. Well lets get back to camp eh?"

Carol nodded and headed back to the explorer "Yeah. I wanna check up on the girls. They're growing so strong."

Carl sighed and got back in the vehicle. "Yeah, yeah."

Daryl pointed back "There's a herd back that way."

Rick nodded "Thanks for the heads up, but we don't really have to worry about that much more." He pointed at the Explorer "No get in so we can catch up and head back to camp."

Beth walked over and got into the back of the explorer. She scooted over to the middle seat and let out a sigh of relief she was exhausted. Daryl climbed into the back and sat next to her, his hand brushing her making him blush madly. Rick started the vehicle and turned them around. Beth smiled and looked around the vehicle, they were home.

**Well Daryl and Beth are back with the group, and yep.**


	8. Month Six

**Author's note:** Welcome to Month Six of "_A good mama_" The group is back together! What could possibly go wrong? And oh my God! Did you guys see last night's episode? A whole Daryl and Bethy episode!

_Flash Back: /Month Five/ Daryl tells Maggie_

Daryl's cheek burned, he couldn't believe what had just happened. Maggie Greene or was it Rhee now, had just slapped him. She had slapped him square across the face, after finding out he was the one to get her baby sister pregnant. Beth stood there with a look of shock on her face, she couldn't believe what had just happened either. Maggie's eyes were filled with rage, to the point where tears were coming down.

"How dare you! You took advantage of my baby sister!" Maggie stepped toward him with her fist raised.

Beth felt her blood boil "Don't you dare ever say that about him! He in no way has ever taken advantage of me! Everything that happened between us I wanted! Maggie I love him." Her voice shaky at the end.

Rick put a hand on Maggie's shoulder "Maggie, Beth is a grown woman old enough to make her own choices. Daryl is a responsible man, and he isn't going to let anything happen to her."

Maggie sobbed softly "I just don't want to lose my baby sister! She's the only family I've got left! I can't lose her!" Her body trembled as every word came out.

Beth pulled her sister into a hug and tried to soothe her "Maggie, you aren't going to lose me yet. I'm here for you Maggie. I always will be."

* * *

Beth smiled as she let Carol braid her hair, the older woman still had the need to seem motherly.

"Thank you Carol." Beth let out a small laugh.

"No problem but Beth I would like to say something." Carol smiled and set the brush down.

Beth got up slowly and smiled sweetly "What is it Carol? You can always tell me what's on your mind."

Carol sighed and shook her head "See that's just it. I don't like the fact you're manipulating Daryl because you're pregnant. Its isn't fair to him or me."

Beth rolled her eyes "Carol, don't start this with me. I didn't make him do anything he didn't want to do. We made the choices on our own. Together. I get that you like him, but listen Carol..it isn't going to happen between you two. You have no real reason to hate me or not want him with me."

Carol raised her eyebrow "Oh I don't? Is that so? I've been closer to him longer than you. I knew him back in Atlanta!"

Beth shrugged "Doesn't matter. Just understand that it's not going to happen. He made the choice of me over you. Please get over it. We don't need any trouble."

Carol stepped forward and glared at her. Beth stepped back and hit the wall. Her heat beating quickly and her stomach began churning.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Beth pressed herself against the wall more.

"Oh nothing is wrong with me, it just you. I don't like you in the picture." Carol stepped closer and grinned.

Beth pushed her away as hard as she could, she still wasn't the strongest girl ever but it was enough "Do not ever try and back me into a corner like that ever again!" She walked to the door and grabbed the knob "Don't ever threaten me again." Beth open the door and walker out. What had just happened in there? That wasn't the Carol she knew, no that was some other Carol. A darker, obsessive version of her. She sighed and put her hands on her stomach. They had three more months until it was born. Beth had decided to dub "it" as a "he" until it was born and boy was he active lately.

She walked away from Carol's home, they had been in the safe-zone for little time but already it felt like home. This place made Beth feel safe, it gave her hope that they could function normally again. Beth smiled and looked around, everything here was beautiful. Most of the people were very kind and helpful to her and Daryl. When he and some of the others were out on a run, some of the other women came over and helped gave her company.

* * *

Daryl walked into his and Beth's home and dropped his bag onto the floor. It was near sunrise so he was sure Beth was asleep. If she had slept that night, the baby was always so active at night. It made it hard for Beth to sleep or even get comfortable at all. He walked into their bedroom and smiled. She was sitting on their bed reading a book in the light of the rising sun. Beth looked up at him and smiled sweetly. He was home.

"Welcome back Mr. Dixon." She cheerfully greeted him.

"Thank you Miss Greene." He walked over and sat by her.

Beth blushed a little "Don't call mer that please." She looked away from her book and dog-eared the page.

It was always like this, he always greeted her like that, but by now it was normal and she was used to it.


	9. Month Seven

**Author's note:** Month Seven already we're so close to the end. You guys sad about that yet? Haha no worries, there will be more maybe. Anyways Beth is getting even more excited, as well as Daryl.

* * *

_Month Six flashback: Daryl confronts Carol_

"Carol listen to me. I don't appreciate you making Beth feel threatened. We're only friends, understand that please." Daryl adjusted his cross-bow and turned to leave.

Carol frowned and sat down "Don't leave me. Please I'm so lonely. I can't do this alone."

Daryl opened the door "Carol did you not hear a word I said? Listen..I love Beth. Beth Greene, Hershel's daughter. Not Carol, not Maggie, not Michonne, get it yet? I love you in the way of family. That's all, nothing more. Nothing less." He walked out and shut the door.

Hours later the body was found, and they mourned the death of their loved one. Carol had taken her own life by hanging, leaving a note placing all the blame on Beth and her _bastard_ child.

* * *

Beth stared at the ceiling her eyes still puffy from crying. She hadn't gotten over that note Carol left, and everyone else seemed to move on. Except for Beth, Carol blamed her and her unborn child. Beth didn't get it, she had done nothing wrong to Carol. Daryl had made the decision himself with no pressure on him. Sure Beth being pregnant could have affected his decision but that wasn't all of it. He loved her, with all his heart. She rolled over slowly and looked at the window, the sun was shining in and it hurt her eyes. It was a bright day in early September, chilly and windy. Beth sat up slowly and stared at the carpet.

"Daryl..how much do you love me?" She tensed up a little awaiting his answer.

Daryl groaned sleepily "Beth, why are you asking? You know I love you. I love you Beth Greene." He rolled over and pulled her close.

Beth blushed and smiled a little "Daryl...do you think..maybe..we'll ever get married?" She bit her lip nervously.

Daryl opened his eyes "Married? Whats the difference between us now that we need to get married?" He sat up and stretched.

Beth frowned "Daryl..I want something to show everyone that I belong to someone. I don't want marks..I want something that lasts forever." She pulled the large shirt over her stomach and held her pillow close to her chest.

Daryl got up and changed his clothes "Alright, alright. We're going out on a run today to a small town. I'll get you a ring." He walked over and kissed her forehead "Afterall. You are my woman."

Beth blushed and felt a small smile form across her lips "Daryl." She got up slowly and pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you so much Daryl Dixon."

Daryl buried his nose into her hair and smiled "I love you too Beth Dixon."

Beth playfully pushed him away "Go eat breakfast. I'm going to stay in today and read."

Daryl laughed "Alright." He walked out to the kitchen.

Beth made the bed and stepped back"Flowery blankets. defiantly not his thing." She walked over to the small book shelf and grabbed a book of poetry. Poetry by Edgar Allen Poe, her father always told her that she should keep reading. So she did, poetry was her favorite thing to read. Daryl had gotten her five poetry books on a run with Michonne. Beth smiled and held the book close to her chest. Sometimes he was such a sweetheart, others he was crazy as could be. He would go crazy on anyone who would ever think of hurting her and their baby. She blushed and sat down sometimes he made her feel so nervous yet so swoony. Beth smiled, she loved this man truly.

* * *

Short chapter is short but the next two chapters will be much longer.


	10. Month Eight

**Author's Note: **Month eight! One more month and we meet Daryl and Beth's baby boy or baby girl.

* * *

_Month Seven Daryl proposes to Beth:_

_Daryl was on his knee in front of her. Beth's eyes were brimmed with tears, her heart beating so quickly. Daryl smiled at her and grabbed her hands._

_"Beth, I love you and I want to be with you forever. What I'm saying is Beth Greene will you marry me and be my ?"_

_Beth smiled and nodded quickly "Oh Daryl! Yes!" She giggled as he slid the small engagement ring onto her finger. _

_Daryl stood up slowly and pulled her into a tight hug. His lips met hers in a soft gentle kiss._

* * *

Beth let out a soft whine as Daryl rubbed her shoulders. She was in pain almost everywhere, especially her feet. Daryl leaned down and kissed her cheek, his hands remained on her shoulders. Beth blushed and smiled sweetly, her heart beat slowly and calmly. She felt a nervous feeling in her gut, she knew he had other intentions. She wasn't stupid they had been alone together for almost a full ten months, so she knew Daryl. Beth shivered as his hands slid down to her clavicle. He kissed her neck and drew circles over her bone.

"Daryl. Stop not now. Its not good for the baby. You could make me go into early labor." She blushed and bit her lip.

Daryl pouted "We haven't done it since you got pregnant. I feel a little lonely."

Beth rubbed her neck "Yes I realize this Daryl but the whole time since I've been pregnant has been you getting used to the idea of a baby."

Daryl nodded "True. You have a point Mrs. Dixon." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I can wait."

Beth smiled and blushed more "I swear Daryl some days I don't get you. One minuet you could rip someone's head off the next you're cuddling with me and cooing over the baby."

Daryl blushed "Don't tell Rick about that...or any of the guys!" He looked away nervously.

Beth laughed softly "Don't worry Dixon, your secret is safe with me." She poked his nose and stuck out her tongue.

Daryl walked around the couch and sat behind her. He smelled like blood and dirt, like outside. Prior to the morning he was out on a run with Rick and Carl, they had gotten plenty of supplies and plenty of things for the baby. Lots of uni-sex things, plenty of yellow outfits and yellow and white blankets. She smiled and leaned against him, this man, her man was the sweetest most strongest one she'd ever meet. Besides her daddy, it had been so long since the prison. Beth closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. She could feel her daddy practically smoothing her hair to comfort her, she smiled and opened her eyes. Now she was really hoping that the baby was a boy.

Beth placed her hands gently on her stomach and laughed softly as the baby kicked her hand. She smiled and leaned back against the couch "I wish everyday could be as relaxing as this and calm as this." Daryl nodded in agreement and put his hand on her stomach. Now the baby was really kicking, maybe it was because Beth's heart was beating like crazy. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. Daryl played with Beth's curls and kissed her cheek. Beth smiled sweetly and blushed.

"Dixon." She poked his nose and laughed softly.

"Yes Mrs. Dixon?" He smiled more and held her closer.

"You make the baby kick so much more. I think it's because it knows that daddy is near." She kissed his nose and smiled.

Daryl grabbed her hands and laughed "It's because I make you nervous." He smoothed her hair and leaned back against the couch.

Beth got up slowly, having a little trouble mainly because of her belly. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a small box of cereal. Beth sat down at the kitchen table and opened the box. It was a small box of fruity cereal, and it seemed already so yummy. She poured the box into a bowl and ate slowly, she was right it was defiantly delicious. The thing she had wanted the most to eat has been spicy foods, but of course they couldn't get their hands on any. She looked at the table and smiled. Within a month or less she and Daryl would meet their precious baby, and it was all she could think about. Except for the stinging pain in her stomach, she doubled over and let out a small sob.

"Daryl!" She sobbed harder and held her stomach.

Daryl ran into the kitchen right as her water broke "Ah shit Beth! What do we do?"

Beth sobbed more and held herself "Go get someone! The Doctor!"

Daryl ran outside and stopped, there were walkers inside the safe-zone. What was he going to do? He had to protect Beth, but at the same time he needed to get her a doctor. He looked around quickly and saw Rick.

"Rick! I need help!" Daryl waved his arms.

Rick stabbed a walker in the head "We all do!"

Daryl shook his head "No its Beth! She's in labor! Please find the doctor! I gotta stay and protect her!"

Rick nodded and ran towards the Doctor's homes. Daryl ran back inside and pushed the couch in front of the door. He ran to the kitchen and sat down by her. "Beth I know it hurts but you have to be as quite as possible. Theres walkers in the safe-zone." Beth looked at him in pain and nodded. Daryl pulled her close and tried to soothe her. He knew it hurt, he did even if he had never felt it before. Beth sniffled loudly and clung to him, her body shaking in pain.

* * *

**Bethy is in labor. So Month Nine technically will be meeting the baby. She went in half way through. **


	11. Some Info

**Author's Note: Yes this story is still going on. Yes there will be a sequel**. **Month One of the baby's life will be known as "Month Nine" In a **_**Good Mama**_** sorry for it taking so long. I just want it to be a decent in length chapter. Plus I've got lots of random little ideas I feel the need to write. So yeah, thats why there's all these random little things. **


	12. Hershel

**Author's note:** Meet the baby! This is called month one for a reason. Its Hershel's first month being alive~ Opps another spoiler on the gender. I decided to keep this chapter short because this is the end! Don't worry there will be a sequel!

WARNING SAPPY CHAPTER HERE. LOVEY KIND OF CHAPTER.

* * *

_Month Eight flashback; Daryl meets his child:_

* * *

Daryl straightened up when he heard the cries of his child, his precious little one. He looked at Dr. Meridian and smiled. Dr. Meridian looked towards the door where a bloody Rick stood with a smile on his face. Beth panted still and relaxed a little, her eyes were watery. She was exhausted but so happy.

"It's a boy Mr. and Mrs. Dixon." Dr. Meridian cleaned off the little boy.

"I-I have a little boy..." Daryl smiled and wiped his eyes, here he was breaking down over his son's birth.

Beth smiled and looked at him "We."

Rick walked over and knelt down "Our family just got bigger." He smiled and sat by Daryl and Beth.

Dr. Meridian handed the small child to Beth and grabbed a fleece blanket. "He'll need a name."

Beth wiped her eyes "Hershel, his name is Hershel Dixon."

Daryl smiled and kissed Beth's hand. "Welcome into the world...son."

* * *

Carl smiled and held Judith over Hershel's crib, he was so fascinated by babies. He wasn't even sure why, sure he could be a moody little drama queen a lot but he changed. Judith reached her hands out and cooed. She was interested in this baby too, Carl smiled more and hugged Judith. His baby sister, had made it this far and he was sure Hershel would live a full life. Daryl walked in and patted Carl on the shoulder. Carl looked back and stepped out of Daryl's way.

"He's a lot like you Daryl." Carl laughed and walked toward the door "I know he'll live." He walked out.

Daryl picked up the small little bundle and sat down with him "Hershel." He leaned back and grabbed his child's little hand. He was awake, his blue eyes searching for things close to him. Hershel reached up and grabbed onto Daryl's beard. Daryl smiled and played with the small tuft of blonde hair that was growing rapidly. Hershel pulled on Daryl's beard and cooed.

"Hey now! Don't pull daddy's beard!" Daryl chuckled and kissed Hershel's forehead.

"Don't listen to daddy Hershel. You pull as hard as you can!" Beth walked over and smiled.

Beth sat beside Daryl and leaned against him. Finally everything was perfect. Everything was the way it should be, even if there were flesh hungry monsters surrounding them everywhere they were happy. Most of all they were safe, Daryl would protect them with his life. Beth leaned over and kissed Daryl's cheek, they would make it. She knew it.

* * *

~END~

* * *

So any thoughts for the sequel?


	13. A question from yours truly

Hiya guys! here of course! Would you guys like it if I re-wrote this story? Including the ACTUAL prologue~ Where its not just a T story but an M? Of course the birth would be skipped and it would still go by motnhs so it would be a little jumpy. I need at least 10 on this little note to actually re-write it. Plus I'm thinking of deleting Clear Skies and starting fresh with it. I don't like it that well anymore. Needs rewrote. Anyways. 10? Can we get 10?


End file.
